


Relax

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: A day to relax for four turtles<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



Donatello shuffled into the kitchen one hand covering his mouth as he yawned. He vaguely registered the presence of Leonardo who was sat at the table as he headed over to the coffee pot and poured himself a drink.

Stirring in some sugar, Donatello raised it to his mouth inhaling the strong scent before taking a bracing sip. As he took a second sip he turned to face Leo and wish him a good morning, however the words died in his throat as he took in the food spread across the table.

“No offense Leo but if you made this I want it checked before it’s going into my tumtum,” Mikey stated from where he stood at the kitchen doorway.

From his seat at the table Leo rolled his eyes at the tease of his supposedly bad cooking. He was actually quite adept at cooking, but having burnt somethings as a young turtle, his brothers enjoyed teasing him about it.

“You will be pleased to known that I did not in fact make this morning’s breakfast,” Leo responded.

“Turtle luck finally running our way,” Raph teased as he came and sat at the table.

Mikey leapt across the space from the doorway to the table and flopped down into the chair.

“Okay I will bite who did this and what is the occasion?” Donatello asked joining his brothers at the table.

Leonardo held up a sheet of paper with small handwriting, “My Sons, I have never before made a fuss of the day we became a family because I have never had much to give you, but I have always tried to make it special in some way for you. As you have grown this has not been an easy task, but I am sure you will all enjoy my gift today.”

“April and Casey kindly donated the food and I will be spending the day and night with them, so you will have the lair to yourself. Use the time wisely my sons to relax and strengthen your bonds. That means Leonardo no training, Donatello stay out of the lab, Raphael no running off, and Michelangelo do not sit playing video games the entire day. Enjoy this time together my son and know that I love you, your loving Father and Sensei.”

The group of four mutated turtles sat in silence for several minutes as they absorbed the gift their father had given them.

“This is . . . awesome!” Mikey declared and immediately began to reach for the orange juice.

“Master Splinter really knows us don’t he? Hey Leo how are you going to cope without your training? Itching to race to the dojo and run through some kata’s?” Raph teased heaping food onto his plate.

Hazel eyes turned to Raph and glared at him, but Raph just smirked as he shovelled food into his mouth.

“Hey you two no fighting,” Mikey chastised with a playful glare.

The forest and emerald green turtles smirked as they continued to eat, each of them finding food they really enjoyed on the table. They talked easily amongst themselves, teasing and passing sarcastic quips back and forth.

Even after their meal was finished they all helped pack up the remaining food and wash the dishes. After that Donatello suggested they play a board game instead of Mikey’s suggestion of video games. Leo reassured his presumed baby brother that they could play some video games earlier.

Sitting on the sofa and pouting, Donnie winked at Leo and brought out a game they all would enjoy.

“Monopoly! Yes I am going to kick your butts this time,” Mikey cheered.

“Keep dreaming numskull, I’m gonna whoop your ass,” Raph countered.

Donatello set up the board and bank, and the four of them lost themselves in the game. They cheered each other on and then revelled in the bad luck of each other when someone received a repairs card and they had lots of houses and hotels.

They played for hours until Donatello was declared overall winner, with the other three heckling him claiming as banker he had cheated and swindled some cash. The olive green turtle simply sat smugly back and called them all poor losers.

With the board game having taken up most of the morning, Mikey headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. He came back with trays of snack food and set them down on the coffee table. They all lounged in their chairs picking at the snacks and making a mess when they tried to throw food into each other’s mouth, and occasionally missed.

After they had eaten their fill for that moment, Mikey let out a loud sigh to draw his brother’s attention to him. Resting his chin in his hands, he looked sweetly at each of them and they all rolled their eyes.

“Okay Mikey we can play video games,” Leo acquiesced.

Whooping Mikey leapt over the table and began to fiddle with the machine, before picking up the controllers.

“Okay I’ve set it to four player so we can all play at once,” Mikey explained excitedly.

The TV and game station flared into life and the three other turtles were happy to see that their baby brother had picked a racing game which they could all enjoy. They took turns pimping out their rides, offering advice to each other as to what looked best on their machines. With everything picked they began their races.

The four of them sat squashed together on the sofa, shouting at each other and even cursing occasionally as they crashed into the barriers. They did what they could to distract each other including reaching across each other to nip and flick each other, or covering each other’s eyes.

It wasn’t a surprise when Mikey won four out of the five games and was declared the champion. The sea green turtle jumped up onto the sofa and began to perform a victory dance. Raph tutted and stood up stretching his arms out wide and elbowing Mikey in the gut. With an exaggerated “oof” Mikey collapsed down on top of Leonardo and Donatello dramatically.

Protesting the two shoved the sea green turtle off their shells and laughed as he managed to roll over the back of the sofa with a shriek. After making sure he was okay, the others began to debate what to do next. They finally settled on Raphael’s suggestion of a movie.

Raph lounged on one side of the sofa while Donnie took the other side. Leo took the armchair, while Mikey opted for the floor leaning against Donatello’s legs and absentmindedly running his fingertips up and down the olive green leg, knowing it would help calm his genius’s brother’s mind so that he wouldn’t get fractious. The genius of the group relaxed easily into the touch and they began to watch the movie together.

As the film progressed Mikey’s eyes drifted over his red and blue masked brothers, seeing that neither was actually very interested in the film, and it looked like Leonardo in particular was struggling to concentrate. Unusually for him the katana wielding turtle was fidgeting subtlety in his seat, a sure sign he felt the need to be doing something.

Tilting his head upwards Mikey saw that Donatello had also been looking and their eyes locked. The olive green turtle leant forward in his seat whispering into his rambunctious siblings ear slip. Mikey’s face lit up with a grin at whatever it was his brother was suggesting and immediately began to bounce on his knees.

“What are you two up too?” Raph drawled from his sloughed position.

“Well, nobody actually seem all that bothered about the film, so how about we do something else?” Mikey stated.

Leo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Like what?”

“Another game of course, stop being so suspicious Leo,” Donatello smiled at the leader.

“What game?” Leo continued to look suspiciously even as his mouth twitched upwards towards a smile.

Mikey leapt to his feet putting some distance between himself and his brothers, “Catch the Turtle . . . TITAN!”

As he shouted the last word Mikey sped across the lair floor until he was stood in the middle, a distance from his brothers. Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello exchanged glances before Leo and Raph nodded. They vaulted from their seats and immediately began a three pronged attack on their little brother.

Laughing loudly Mikey began to sing his own made up theme tune and fled from his brothers. He easily evaded his brothers, snaking his way out of their grasp with his nimbleness and flexibility.

Finally cornered he darted up the stairs, crowing as he jumped off the balcony and safely to the floor. With a bouncing, dancing gait Mikey made his way quickly over to the dojo. He flung the doors open and disappeared inside.

The trio of pursuing turtles followed him, grins widely on their faces but especially Leo’s who felt like he was getting some training without getting into trouble for it. They didn’t have time to stop themselves from barrelling into Michelangelo who had stopped still only a couple of steps inside the doorway.

“What the shell Mikey?” Raph asked rubbing his rump which he had landed on.

“Umm . . . I didn’t do that,” Mikey replied gesturing with his thumb to the centre of the dojo floor.

Leo, Raph and Don all finally turned and looked at what had surprise Mikey. In the centre of the room a nest of pillows and blankets had been built, looking highly inviting.

“Master Splinter made us a nest?” Raph asked seeking confirmation that what he was seeing was correct.

“Yes,” Leo and Donnie confirmed together.

The four turtles stood side by side for a few seconds as they took in this extra gift from their father.

“You know what this means don’t you?” Mikey asked the excitement building in his voice.

“Slumber party?” Don questioned leaning forward to look at all his brothers.

Grins spread across all their faces and even Leonardo seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. Almost as if they had passed a silent communication, the four ninja’s propelled themselves across the floor, jumping and flipping their way onto the nest. They each took a minute to get the nest comfortable before sitting facing each other.

“What now?” Raph quizzed.

“We could always tell ghost stories,” Donnie suggested.

Leo turned to his purple banded brother with a puzzled expression, “I thought you were a man of science?”

“I am,” Donnie confirmed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy scaring the shell off my brothers though.”

“Hey!” Raph and Mikey exclaimed whilst Leo just rolled his eyes.

“Alight then genius, you can start,” Raph instructed throwing a pillow at his Bo wielding brother.

Catching the soft object Donatello settled it behind him so he was a little more comfortable, “Thanks bro.”

Everyone laughed and giggled at the exchange.

“I nominate Mr. Don A Tello for the first story,” Mikey declared as he lay on his front hugging a pillow under his chin.

“If you insist,” the olive green turtle agreed easily. “Is everyone comfortable?”

Waiting for the nods from his brothers Donatello grinned wickedly.

“Most stories begin it was a dark and stormy night, however the night of this particular event the sky was clear and the moon a beautiful waxing crescent moon. There was a stillness to almost everything, only disturbed by the occasional trickle of a breeze. A disturbing silence filled the night’s air, crawling into every crook and crack, leaving everyone about with a feeling of unease . . .” Donnie began his eyes drifting over each of his brothers.

Each of them engaged they knew they would spend the rest of the night telling stories and enjoying each other’s company, spending one night unburdened by the normal responsibilities which normally rested upon their shoulders.

END


End file.
